vmffandomcom-20200214-history
Visionary Music Festival 1
|host = (IBA) |venue = , |winner = "Reality" |vote = Each country awards 12, 10, 8–1 points to their top 10 songs. |entries = 26 |debut = All countries debuted |return = |withdraw = |null = |opening = Shiri Maimon performing "Mi Shafui Mi Meshuga" |interval = Denise performing "Denis Denis" |pre = |nex2 = 2 }} The Visionary Music Festival 1 was the first edition of the Visionary Music Festival. The contest took place in the Menora Mivtachim Arena, located in Tel Aviv, Israel. The show was hosted by Shiri Maimon. Twenty-six countries took part in the contest. In the end, Belgium won the competition with their Lost Frequencies, featuring Janieck Devy, with their song, "Reality". The nation won the contest with 125 points, receiving the maximum 12 points from five countries. Location Upon the contest's creation, it was revealed that the Menora Mivtachim Arena, which is located in Tel Aviv, Israel would host the contest. The arena can hold over 8,000 people and was formerly known as the Nokia Arena. Format Each delegation was required to rank their top ten songs of the show, excluding their own country. The voting results from all delegations were calculated to produce an overall result. The song which scored the most points from each country received 12 points, while the tenth-best ranked received 1 point. In the event of no votes being received from a country, replacers voted instead. The show took place on 18 September 2015, while the results were presented on 17 November 2015. Allocation draw On 7 September 2015, the results of the allocation draw were revealed. Most countries ended in the first half during the draw, so duels took place to determine the rest of the countries halves. It was also revealed that Israel would perform tenth. The random.org list randomizer was used for the draws. Theme art The theme art was revealed on 2 September 2015. The logo was revealed with a breakdown, with the object of this edition being the (but simply known as a star). On the other hand, the slogan was revealed as "New Visions". The slogan basically means that the contest's 'visions' have just started. Presenter On 5 September 2015, it was revealed that Shiri Maimon would host the contest. Maimon is an Israeli pop/R&B singer, TV show host and actress. Harel Skaat and Ilan Peled were also among some of the names considered for hosting, but were not chosen in the end. Results Scoreboard 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another: Other countries * – Chinese broadcaster CCTV originally was confirmed as the second participant, however the head of delegation later decided to switch to Taiwan as the country was his first choice. Despite not being a member state of the United Nations, the broadcaster successfully lobbied to join; becoming the first non-UN member to join the competition. Incidents French entry The rules stated that very known songs would not be allowed in the contest, so "Tourner Dans Le Vide", by Indila was later disqualified due to breaching the rules. The delegation later switched France's entry to "Color Gitano" by Kendji Girac. Indila later went on to present the French votes in the results show. Voting and spokespersons Kristofer Hivju Zoli Ádok Sarsa Christina Stürmer Shania Twain G-Dragon Indila Daniela Varela Ann Sophie Michael Aloni Louise Wolff Ilse DeLange Valeria Golino Dannii Minogue Lynda Woodruff G. Berdimuhamedow 50 Cent Nichkhun Niels Destadsbader Elva Hsiao Sibel Tüzün Greta Salóme Xabi Alonso Lorraine Kelly Bastian Baker Alsou Official album Visionary Music Festival 1: Tel Aviv 1 is the official compilation album of the first edition, which was put together by the Visionary Music Festival on 9 September 2015. The album features all twenty-six songs that entered the competition. External links * Confirmation thread * Show thread * Results thread Category:Visionary Music Festival 1 Category:Visionary Music Festival by edition